PS-I LOVE YOU
by Drizzle1640
Summary: Heya...I'm back...first time with a Rajivi os :D...hope Rajvi fans will like it...peep in to knw more! :) *Thnx all for your precious reviews* *A Msg For Shweta04* :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hello everyone...How are you all?

Today I'm again here with my brand new OS! :P

This OS is on...no no, not Dareya...it's on Rajvi! :D

I became off track now-a-days right? :P...but don't worry...I'll be in track I mean will write on Dareya again in near future... ^_^

I was writting another OS when this idea came in my mind...So I write it too...

Nothing so special...not even a uncommon plot I think...still this one is too close to my heart... :*

Hope you will enjoy...

 **~O~**

" **If You Hold My Hand"-** By **Rajat Kumar**

" **New Member in the group huh?"-** Purvi thought

Purvi was in a Facebook group from past one year named **"Hearts Words"**...here people post drabbles, poems orany kind of article...Purvi never wrote anything there till now...but she always read them...she had extreme fondness for story books...so she love this group too...she had some friends in the group too...but this guy was new in the group...she never found him in the group before...

But she didn't show much interest on that one...she didn't find a good number of likes and comments so she scrolls down to see the next...a girl wrote a funny poem about siblings...she laughed to read it and also reacted on the post and commented on it...

 **After** **Some Days-**

Purvi was again searching some good writings in the group...when she found again an another story from _Rajat Kumar_...today she showed some kind of interest on his story...she began to read it...after some moment she was totally amazed...that story was really too good...Purvi was totally mesmerized to read it...she started to search for his previous story too...after finding it...she read it too...it was also beautiful...she regretted that she didn't read it before...

 **After One Month-**

Purvi became one kind on fan of his stories...she always opened Facebook to find if he posted any new stories...he even also wrote some poems...Purvi always thought to send him an friend request but afraid what if he don't accept?( _Fandom problems_ :P)

But today she was very sure of sending him a friend request...afterall she always comment on his stories and he also replied on his comment once or twice...so she was hopeful that he would accept her request...she pressed the button and crossed her finger...

" **Beep beep!"** \- A notification came to Rajat...

He opened Facebook and find a Friend request from Purvi Dixit...he knew this girl...she often commented on his writings he posted on a FB group... **"Kinda Crazy Girl.."** \- He thought...

However he pressed the button of acceptance...

" **Helloooooooo!"** \- A message from Purvi came to his inbox...

" **Hi"** \- He replied...

" **Do You know me? ...I often Like and comment on your writings on '** _ **Hearts Words**_ **' Group"**

" **Yeh I saw them...I'm glad that you like them...I also replied there on some of your comments..."**

" **Yeh...I'm a bigg fan of your story...you know, you should publish your own book."**

" **Oh thank you...but I'm not that special."**

" **Hey, can we be friends? :)"**

" **Oh why not...sure."**

And their talk began...

 **After Two Month-**

Now they became so good friend...they talked almost everyday...Rajat actually started liking her company...she was somehow a crazy and immature girl as per him...but she always got angry when he mentioned it...

One day she thought to ask him about his phone number...she felt excited to ask him about this...

She messaged him- **"Hi Rajat...may I have your number if you don't mind?"**

It's became two hours after she messaged him...but no reply came from his side till now...

After some time a messeged came from him- **"Hi Purvi...I just wrote a new poem, You know...please read it and lemme know whether should I post it on group or not...and did you read the short story I post yesterday?"**

Purvi felt hurt with his behaviour...if he didn't want to give her his number then he could directly told him...but he ignored her question..then he thought her idea might be crazy...they didn't know each other for a long days and also they are still happen...Purvi convinced herself with this and thought to ask him later...and started to chat with him...

 **After Some More Months-**

Purvi now realised that she fall in love with Rajat...but she was confused about his feelings...so she never expressed her feelings to him...

One day she was searching news feed when she got a call from her friend who gave her the news that they have to go for a college camp tommrow...Purvi talked with her for sometime and went to pack neccessary things...

At night...Purvi looked at Rajat's pic in her mobile which she got from his DP...she opened her messenger and wrote a message for Rajat...

" **Rajat I'm going out of town for two weeks for College's Summer camp...shayad udhar network bhi nehi hoga...so we can't talk for two weeks...bye..miss me!"**

She sent this message to him & went to sleep...

 **After Two Weeks-**

Purvi just come back from the camp... she missed her family friends and Rajat so much these days...she chatted with her family for sometime and then went upstairs...

She quickly opened her messenger to check her messages...but she shocked to see Rajat's message-

" **Purvi, I'm so sorry...but I'm going for some reason...please don't try to contact with me again...will miss you...Good Bye...Take Care."**

Rajat Deactivated His Account!

Purvi was shattered to see the messege...she talked with many people but none was able to say anything about him...

 **After 5 Years-**

Purvi came out from a cab and looked at the building in front of her...its written _CID Bureau_...she passed a satisfied smile looking at this...her dream came true at least...

She went inside with little steps...she was nervous and excited at the same time...she entered inside and found only one person working there in computer...she was facing his back...she looked at him and said-

" **Inspector Purvi reporting on duty."**

That person moved his neck to see her and Purvi shocked to see him...the bag in her hand fall...and that person was also shocked to see her...theycame out from there trance when ACP sir came to them...

ACP- **"Welcome to CID Purvi...inse milo...yea hai . Rajat... & Rajat...yea hai Insp. Purvi...humare new officer..."**

Rajat & Purvi passed each other a fake smile- **"Hello."**

ACP- **"Sorry Purvi...actually ek case aaya hai..toh saab wahi par gaye hai...toh tum unn saab se baad mein mil lena...abhi mujhe bhi HQ jana hai...so baad mein milte hai"** ( _To Rajat_ ) **"Rajat Purvi ko yahan ke saab kuch samjha dena..bye."** ( _He went from there_ )

Rajat tried to say something to Purvi, but she went from there...

Rajat went behind her- **"Are Purvi suno toh..."**

Purvi stopped and looked behind- **"Ji sir boliye...kuch kaam tha?"**

Rajat stopped to hear her- **"Purvi..."**

Purvi broke down in tears- **"Tumne aisa kiu kiya Rajat? Baas bye bol diya aur chale gaye? Ekbaar socha bhi nehi ki mujhe kaisa lagega? Mai tumse kitna pyaar karti thi..."**

Rajat became shocked- **"Kya tum bhi?"**

Purvi- **"Matlab?"**

Rajat- **"Purvi mai bi tumse pyaar karne laga tha...paar tumhare feelings ke bare mein confused tha..aur yea bhi laga ki hum dono ek dusre ko achhe se jante bhi nehi hai...fir bhi batane wala tha paar fir CID ka joining letter mil gaya toh mujhe laga...mai tumhe pareshan nhi karna chahta tha..** ( _He looked down_ )

Purvi hugged him- **"Pagal...I Love You."**

Rajat too hugged her back- **"I Love You Too."**

Purvi- **"And you know...pyaar sachha ho toh yea faltu problems beech mein nehi aata."**

Rajat- **"Samajh gayi madamji."**

Both laughed and cuddled to each-other more...

 **END**

 **~O~**

 **A/N-** So...how's it? I think I made the last part a bit weird...actually mujhe samajh nehi aa raha tha ki kya likhu :(...I found this kind of group from my cousin's acc...somene made him join thr...mujhe lagta tha ki aise stories sirf aise fictional site paar likha jata hai...but I was wrong...and it's a some kind of true story also...but I did many changes...like the relationship...and more blah blah...for the the sake of a couple story...hope it's not a bad story...Nothing more to say...no in a good mood today...also have illness...now just left a review to lemme know how is it... :D

And one more thing...please don't bash this one...if you don't like it then I'm sorry...but please mention that in polite words ok? Just for this my this OS only btw ^_^

 **Pleasuse ignore mistakes..**

 **Bye..**

 **Stay Blessed..**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi...Thank you allll for your reviews :D...and I thought to Thank you all for Thank you all for your positive rivews...though less in number... still I'm overwhelmed to get them...**

 **Kirti-** Thnx dear :)

 **KAVINSANJANA-** Hi Sanjana di...after a long time huh? I think we both r busy now-a-days...I hope you don't frget me? :D...Thnx fr ur rvw...M glad that you love it...Love you too :*

 **Guest-** Thnx dear...:)

 **Vampire's feelings-** *Faceplam* Don't you know that I'm an emotional fool?...jokes apart :P...Thnx fr ur rvw :D

 **Gorgeous Purvi-** Mum...I'm super glad that you like it...love ya... :*

 **Man-Eater-** Pranam! Thnx fr ur suggetion...bt did I used Baby & Boyfriend?...hehe, jst kidding...well, surely I'll remember ur suggetion...thnx fr ur rvw my Man-Eater cum Brain-Eater :P (Hey, U invented this name ok?:P)

 **Ashi-** Thnx dear...:)

 **Rajvi Fan 123-** Sulluuuu...ofcourse I remember you... missing you all from that group you know...U knw, I thought as I was not there fr many days so you all must frget me...but I was wrong :P... thnx a lott...love ya :*...and uh knw...amar Hangouts update korte hobe kintu update hochhe na...aar purono version o kaaj korchhe na :(...but we can talk in PM, what's say?...Am I right or am I Right? ^_^

 **Anushka Diya-** See who's here :D...M surprized to get a rvw frm U Akka :o...btw... thnx fr ur cute cute rvw in the OS of a cute cute girl :P :*

 **Shweta04-** Hey...thnx fr ur rvw dear...:)

Hey Shweta...Yeah M in fb...itz Sreya Drizzle ...as you dnt hv acc on ff so M answering you here...I hope you are happy now? Watz your ID re? Meet you soon in fb! :D

 **Guest-** Thnx dear :)

 **Abhirika and duo's princess-** Hey...remember me? Wat abt ur exam and results? And thnx fr ur rvw as well :D...

 **DAREya fans-** Thnx fr ur rvw dear...can I ask U a question? R U bengali? Actually I saw one of ur story named "Khata"...& smdays b4..a bengali movie wid d this name relesed...so, umm...itz just a guess...M sorry if M wrong :( :)

 **Guest-** Hi...do you knw dat M dying to knw who U r aftr I got ur rvw...but it's ok that U dnt wanna revel ur identity...but can I guess? I mean I knw 3 ppl whom I knw well & they left ff...U may b one of thm! *_*...bt U can b active on PM inbox na? :(...anyways, whrevr U r...M hppy 2 knw dat U r fine & ok...still hoping for U to come back in FF like b4... & datz a coincidence ri88?...my OS described ur life story really? Bt sad to hear abt itz result... wat to do :(...itz life, evn as I mention this one is also smhw a true...bt it also dnt hv a happy ending in last...so I was in dilemma hw to end it...anyways...I think I talk a bit much...bye, tc, stay blessed, love ya. Hope to see you back again :


End file.
